


玻璃缸之恋

by BilBoQ



Series: Smaug/Bilbo Baggins龙哈比 [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	玻璃缸之恋

史矛革·辛宁第一次遇到比尔博·巴金斯的时候，后者正在一只硕大的方形鱼缸里卖力地擦着玻璃。非要加上故事关键的时间地点的话，史矛革受邀参加甘道夫的奇珍异兽私人展会，这一高贵的邀请制晚宴本质上其实是甘道夫云游四海，收集各种史矛革这种人傻钱多的没见过的漂亮东西，接着弄得花里胡哨来骗他买。  
所以当史矛革盯着比尔博看了一会儿后，示意随从掏出支票回头询问甘道夫，“这个小东西卖多少钱，有多少要多少”的时候，我必须要为史矛革正名：他没看出来比尔博只是个擦玻璃的。只是他看见那个在聚光灯下专注地贴近玻璃的小圆脸，因为考虑到那些动物的生存环境，玻璃缸单面透光，比尔博不知道外面的情形。于是在史矛革走近的时候，这个活了三十多岁的男人发现自己竟然第一次感受到这么明亮的目光，诉说着些许的焦虑和悲伤，还会突然疏解地微笑。在史矛革想要微微屈膝贴近对方脸颊的时候，对方居然先垫起了脚，仰起头像是索吻。  
甘道夫这时正好一脸疑惑去看这个金主到底看上了什么商品这么想买，于是他便看到了他这辈子最后悔没拍下来的画面，史矛革试图亲一块玻璃，比跟娃娃练习接吻的三岁女孩还要蠢。  
“这个不卖。”  
史矛革眼皮也没抬一下，他专注地追着那个小东西的眼神，试图再做一次目光接触：“你随便加价，最后我给你十倍。”  
甘道夫先是犹豫了，接着在心底把自己骂醒：“真不能卖，那是我的员工，在擦玻璃，跟咱俩一样是有身份证的自由人。”  
“你都把他塞进玻璃缸了！然后告诉我卖不了？你以为你是谁？巫师，你不会想惹怒我的。”

“那是因为他身子小可以钻进玻璃缸帮我收拾那些该死的青苔！”甘道夫注意到史矛革已经打扰到其他客人了，“还有人口贩卖是违法的，如果你喜欢他干嘛不等他下班去跟他谈呢？”  
“他几点下班？”  
“擦完这个就下班。”  
于是史矛革要了个舒服的扶手椅，并且向甘道夫打听了有关比尔博·巴金斯的各种事情，甘道夫倒是地道，除了名字外什么都没跟史矛革讲。史矛革说今天展览卖不完的东西他都会带回家，甘道夫挑了挑眉毛，说比尔博午饭总是吃自带的三明治。  
“这算是什么信息啊？”史矛革一脸不可置信。  
甘道夫拼命压抑住自己把那些破烂标上天价让这个榆木脑袋带回家的冲动。  
但真正等到比尔博下班的时候，史矛革却没有任何举动。他闪耀的小巴金斯在走出漂亮的玻璃缸后带上了乏味的眼镜，穿着宽松且庸俗的运动帽衫和牛仔裤，脚上是已经不再雪白的帆布鞋，看起来就是街上每一个无名之辈的该有的样子。事到如今除了失望还是失望，史矛革坐在自己的加长豪车里面，开始庆幸没有买下这个戴着耳机低着头站在路边等巴士的小个子，毕竟比尔博·巴金斯在玻璃缸外看起来是这么……无趣。  
史矛革开始承认自己的确有一个很严重的问题——无法克制购买在聚光灯下缎面枕头上的任何任何东西，毕竟这样让它们看起来太值得拥有了。就算是比尔博·巴金斯这样的家伙也会变得无比诱人。  
反正比尔博完全不知道发生了什么，这故事只有史矛革和甘道夫还有即将被史矛革带回家的一卡车破烂知道。  
当然，如果史矛革知道自己应该收手的话，他就不是史矛革·辛宁了。  
第二次他照常来看比尔博擦玻璃，在比尔博坐在那个用来垫脚的小板凳上喝水的时候，史矛革又开始喜欢比尔博了；在他看见矿泉水瓶里的液面下降，比尔博的喉头滑动着的时候，他又想要掏钱了；最后比尔博唇角不小心溢出了水滴，之后水滴又被比尔博用绣着自己名字的手帕接住的时候，史矛革从椅子上跳了起来。比尔博唇角的水滴在聚光灯下折射出来不逊于任何一颗宝石的绚烂光芒，史矛革遇到世界上任何一样拿钱买不到的好东西都会难受到浑身起疹子，这回史矛革觉得自己要喘不过气了。  
“你这么盯着我的员工看我会很困扰的。”  
“如果你不能卖就不要让我看到，困扰的一方是我。”  
死有钱人。甘道夫翻了个白眼：“你没试图挖我墙角吗？雇比尔博回去给你擦窗户地板？”  
“这个嘛，”史矛革眯起自己金色的眼睛，“我发现我只喜欢他在玻璃缸里的样子。”  
死变态。甘道夫想要撵史矛革回家，但是史矛革又说今天也可以包场。这回甘道夫没有心慈手软，他连去年没卖出去的废品都让史矛革带回家了。今天比尔博回家的时候史矛革又尝试了一次，坐在豪车里忐忑地用右手手指点着膝头，但今天的比尔博竟然把帽衫的兜帽拉起来了。史矛革完全不能忍受这种衣服，而把帽子戴上则是不能忍受中最不能忍受的部分了。帽子是帽子，衣服是衣服，这样把衣服帽子连在一起，能花钱的地方不就又少了一项吗？

比尔博·巴金斯第一次遇到史矛革·辛宁的时候，他正在擦一块玻璃，准确的说，是四块玻璃。这个玻璃缸属于一株植物，所以它不再是单面透光的，比尔博能看清外面的所有人，包括一个从到这里之后就搬来椅子坐下看他干活的男人。那家伙有一头金红的头发，张扬但不像是无脑青少年那样凌乱，金色的眼睛多少象征了他不同寻常的身份。他身上是比自己发色要暗的金红色西服，比尔博敢打赌这种颜色的布料只有这位老爷会用。  
他决定先去擦背后的玻璃，接着红发男人也转过来了，椅子也被随从搬到正对比尔博的位置。  
“精神病啊。”比尔博决定不去管他，他尽心尽力做着自己手上的活，但一想到不知道这个家伙之前看过多久了，他就觉得心里极其不爽，决定之后找甘道夫去问个清楚。  
比尔博不知不觉生气地鼓起腮帮子，史矛革觉得今天居然有新表情，他很惊喜地走近，弯腰趴在玻璃上看。比尔博被这个一脸傻笑的男人彻底激怒了，他先是用手里的喷壶喷了男人“一脸”，接着水幕缓缓下滑，比尔博比了一支中指：“Fuck off。”  
史矛革看不太清比尔博的脸，他很着急，接着他意识到玻璃缸里的小家伙试图跟他说话了，他敲击着玻璃，开始在玻璃上写字。  
比尔博完全不想去看清史矛革在写什么字，他把工具东西一丢，过早地爬出了玻璃缸，愤怒地推了史矛革一把，在他漂亮的红色西服上留下两个小手印：“你他妈什么毛病？很好玩吗？”  
史矛革觉得眩晕，等他把比尔博买回家，他会给比尔博的玻璃缸安个音响的，每天听比尔博说话。史矛革是有钱人，好东西在他面前从不该藏着掖着的。  
看到比尔博单方面推搡史矛革，甘道夫急急忙忙出面调停：“这个我们真的不卖，辛宁先生，要不要看看我从地底带回来的动物骨骼标本？都是上等货。”  
“甘道夫，要么你解释清楚，要么我连你一起揍。”  
“巴金斯先生，这是辛宁先生，他是我们的常客，喜欢看你擦玻璃。”  
接着甘道夫猛给比尔博挤眉弄眼，试图让比尔博不要追究，放他们一马。  
“你那么喜欢看，干嘛不去脱衣舞俱乐部呢？”接着比尔博气呼呼地头也不回地走了，甘道夫的玻璃缸也没有擦完。  
史矛革和甘道夫两个人一时间都难过得说不出话来。  
但是当天晚上史矛革梦见了比尔博在玻璃缸里一边擦玻璃一边脱衣服，他很高兴，因为比尔博的皮肤在聚光灯下亮晶晶的。  
之后史矛革来的时候，那些长着青苔脏乎乎的玻璃缸都被晾在那里，灯也关掉了，史矛革叫住了身边路过的侍者问擦玻璃的巴金斯去哪里的时候，发现这个侍者比别的家伙都矮一大截。  
“巴金斯不擦玻璃了，在甘道夫撵走辛宁先生之前都不擦。”比尔博抬起头看着史矛革，干巴巴地说。  
现在的比尔博·巴金斯走出了玻璃缸，神明又变回了凡人的样子，但此时的侍者巴金斯一丝不苟的头发全拢到了后面，嘴唇还上了点粉红的唇膏，这让巴金斯看起来更像是泥铸的神像变成了拥有肉身的神明，至少是半神的程度吧。  
史矛革下意识把比尔博耳前的碎发缠在指尖然后别到耳朵后面，比尔博因为端着一盘子香槟杯没有发作，事后还礼貌地说了谢谢，不管自己多不情愿，还有这看起来多像是调情。  
“我真想把你带回家关在玻璃缸里。”  
调情和性骚扰真的只有一步之遥，巴金斯已经生不起来气了，他只能礼貌地回应到：“这句话让我非常不舒服，先生，我不指望你和我道歉，但我希望你能闭嘴。”  
但辛宁先生充耳不闻，他低下头闻了闻比尔博，比尔博察觉后手上的香槟杯都开始颤抖了，发出叮叮当当的清脆响声。接着比尔博撤出了史矛革的骚扰范围，他给了史矛革一个凶恶的眼神，在史矛革说出下一句话之前走远。  
他必须有一个解决方案了，除了报警和辞职之外的解决方案。

让史矛革不再纠缠比尔博，只需要给他找个新目标就行了。  
甘道夫花重金雇了一个新的擦玻璃工人，并不是这项清洁工作有多难，而是雇员本身很昂贵——人家是经验丰富的脱衣舞男，甘道夫特地点了一个花名叫小可爱的。  
甘道夫嘱咐他不用脱衣服，如果非要脱的话，必须留着下装。他们没有脱衣舞经营许可，他不想惹麻烦。除此之外，服务的重点目标是一个金红色的男人，要竭尽所能。  
反正史矛革有钱，如果计划成功的话，这个小可爱会很乐意去史矛革家跳舞的，就算上床可能也不是不行。  
于是在史矛革出现的时候，甘道夫一脸商业微笑拉着史矛革说给他看个好东西。  
刚刚到的史矛革就在一个玻璃缸前停下了脚步，里面有个不停朝他抛媚眼的男人，五秒钟后他开口问道：“我为什么在看一个男人擦玻璃？”  
甘道夫恍惚间觉得这句话应该由他来问。  
这时发现目标没有什么反应的脱衣舞男开始慢慢褪掉自己的上装，露出漂亮的肌肉曲线。旁边的客人都开始驻足围观了，只有史矛革继续皱着眉头：“他是不是热坏了，甘道夫，你不能对自己的员工好一点吗？”  
在男人向前倾身，粉色的乳头压在玻璃上时，有人吹起了口哨，史矛革完全失去耐心，有点愠怒地看了看甘道夫，接着问：“比尔博·巴金斯在哪里？”  
甘道夫决心最后再为自己的老友巴金斯挣扎一回，他们没有回答甘道夫的问题，暗示史矛革如果肯花钱就能带这个小哥回家给自己擦玻璃。  
史矛革说他有一整个清洁公司为他家做打扫，不需要单雇一个清洁工。  
甘道夫捏了捏自己的手杖，默背起他上一个季度在史矛革身上赚的钱，试图让自己克制用手杖敲他的冲动。  
平静了之后他才告诉史矛革，比尔博不会再来上班了，他本来也没打算干太久。  
现在终于换做史矛革情绪剧烈起伏了。

但失去比尔博·巴金斯并没有让史矛革·辛宁消沉太久，因为他终于顺利说服甘道夫——折磨，当事人坚称——让巴金斯再来见他一面，条件是足够尊重对方，不再提任何擦玻璃的事，不再商谈任何金钱交易。  
那天巴金斯穿着T恤在甘道夫博物馆的后门见面，史矛革早早等在那里，穿了藏蓝色的定制西装，头发也好好梳起来了，变成了暗红的颜色。与此同时，史矛革一脸凝重像是参加葬礼，他的随从也只是在很远的地方等着而已。  
“嗨，辛宁先生，”比尔博被对方这架势镇住了，“你找我有事？”  
没有擦玻璃也不能提钱的事，史矛革一时间不知道说什么好，他想起甘道夫的建议：“我可不可以请你吃个饭，我想和你交个朋友。”  
“就为这个？别耽误彼此时间了，你能不能说重点？”  
“我希望我想见你的时候就能见到你。”  
“你干嘛不直接说你喜欢我？”  
“这就算喜欢了吗？”  
比尔博被史矛革问住了，他看着对方那个疑惑的弱智表情就一肚子火：“反正你这个人怪怪的，我不喜欢你，所以结果应该差不多，交朋友的事情还是算了。”  
史矛革一副倍受打击的样子，他紧紧拉着比尔博的手腕，史矛革身后跟着的随从也在靠近，比尔博以为自己马上就要被套麻袋抓走了，他拼命提了一口气打算喊救命。  
“那有任何可以让你喜欢我的方法吗？或者不一定要喜欢我，只要能看到你就行了。”  
比尔博翻了一个大白眼，史矛革的手又攥紧了一些，比尔博就嘲讽道：“你不是有钱吗？那就花钱雇我来见你不就好了？”  
辛宁却没有被巴金斯的话激怒，他反而觉得可行。巴金斯见辛宁这个蠢样子，就随口说了个离谱的数字让他知难而退，但辛宁理解成了时薪。  
“你想日结吗？”  
比尔博看着对方金色的眼睛，不由得从心底发出一声赞叹：死有钱人。

他们的交易在之后的第一个休息日就开始了，比尔博用管饭这一条件说服了史矛革在他家宅一天，他不想和辛宁先生坐飞机看日出去喂海豚还要在涨潮的海滩前吃早餐，开启一天高强度的浪漫生活，休息日正确的做法应该是睡到十点然后穿着晨衣在家里烂一天。  
于是八点就到的史矛革拿着花在门前等了两个多小时，在花和人一起萎靡不振的时候，比尔博请他进去吃了一碗牛奶泡麦片，开始了时薪连最贵的私人助理都会嫉妒的工作。  
“想不想看电视？”  
比尔博很会打发自己五岁的侄子，一碗零食和一支遥控器，能让他安静一个下午，希望对史矛革也奏效。  
史矛革解开了两粒西装扣子，端着比尔博的早饭紧张地坐在沙发里，主要是因为比尔博穿得太少了，晨衣里的睡衣太薄可以看到若隐若现的乳尖——他绝对没有在期待什么。  
“你把外套脱了吧，还有下次你不能穿得随便一点吗？我这儿又不是法庭或者会议室。”  
“你不觉得我们进展快了一点吗？”  
“我不觉得……把裤子穿回去，辛宁先生，你脑子里在想的事情绝对不会发生。”  
“我知道，我会加钱的。”  
比尔博在心底默念了一遍自己的时薪来安慰自己，不要把这个摇钱树赶出去。  
“加钱也不行。”  
前两个小时的钱非常好赚，安静地靠着沙发看新闻，偶尔去个洗手间或者拿个饮料什么的，和史矛革讨论中午吃什么。  
虽然史矛革一谈到要吃什么就开始说一些法语和意大利语，中间还夹杂着西班牙语，这让比尔博直接忽略了史矛革的建议。  
“我会做焗饭。想不想吃焗饭。”比尔博没有给史矛革拒绝的机会，他像条鱼一样滑过史矛革身边，史矛革都没来及抓住他。经过两个小时史矛革已经把两人的距离从一掌长缩到一指宽了，再给他一个小时他有信心保持这个速度把距离变成负数。  
因为焗饭的盘子太烫，比尔博和史矛革终于离开沙发来到了厨房的小餐桌开始吃正经饭了。史矛革注意到比尔博把花插在了花瓶里，心里非常高兴，但又不知道怎么表达，只好闷头吃饭。  
坐在桌子另一头的比尔博对盘子里的食物并不怎么感兴趣，他挑着史矛革吞咽后的间隙开始聊天。  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
好吃绝对是正确答案，史矛革在前面加了一个非常。  
比尔博终于发自内心地笑了一下，就像当初他擦玻璃时那样：“那就好，我好久没给别人煮过饭了，都快忘了我喜欢这么干来着。”  
“你喜欢做饭？”  
“巴金斯都是天生的厨子。”  
“那你为什么要到甘道夫那里去呢？”  
“我只是去帮老朋友的忙，谁知道被你盯上了，话说回来你到底喜欢我哪一点？”  
史矛革始终不觉得这是喜欢，他只是想这么做，说不定哪天就乏味了，忘记比尔博·巴金斯和他的单面透光玻璃缸。  
比尔博听了这些解释后点了点头：“就是一时的头脑发热对吧？被我迷住了。”说完还抛了个媚眼。  
还他妈抛了个媚眼。史矛革把嘴里的勺子都咬弯了，才扼住咬比尔博嘴唇的冲动。  
之后比尔博为史矛革开了罐冰汽水，打发他离开厨房，之后收拾盘子。史矛革喝完汽水后说自己需要小憩一会儿，比尔博示意史矛革可以睡在沙发上。那是史矛革出生后三十多年来第一次睡沙发，他变换着姿势一直没睡着。比尔博没去管他，一边哼着歌一边给自己的盆栽浇水，正午的阳光透过窗户，在阳光沐浴下的比尔博发梢和睫毛都变成了透明的金色，这让史矛革有了上去摸一摸的冲动，想知道是否比尔博和看上去一样柔软温暖。  
但他们之间有一块透明的玻璃墙不是吗？美丽的东西只能看不能摸，那才是它们要被装进玻璃缸里的原因。  
一旦明白了这些，史矛革想要触摸的冲动就愈加强烈，他甚至不再担心那些脆弱的东西会被自己弄碎。  
比尔博开始收拾沙发前的矮几，史矛革想着等到比尔博靠近就偷偷摸他的卷发一下，但比尔博收拾得很仔细，在他转过来之前史矛革就睡着了。  
比尔博发现史矛革睡着的一小时钱才是最好赚的。  
“希望你能记得一点，我们在一起做这些都是为了钱。”  
每次史矛革傻笑得太过夸张的时候，比尔博都会出言提醒。  
之后史矛革会抿着嘴，尝试用微笑来告诉比尔博他知道，但那个表情让比尔博觉得良心不安，就像告诉一个相信圣诞老人真实存在的男孩他的礼物其实是他爸爸半夜偷偷送的。  
这一切的表现，就像是史矛革真的喜欢上他了，而且史矛革再也不说那套自己很快就会失去兴趣的理论了。比尔博觉得这些不该发生，因为他无法回应对方的期待，可内心深处，出于钱还是别的什么目的，他更不想伤史矛革的心。  
于是比尔博提醒史矛革别陷得太深的时候越来越少，只有在离开时助理递上的支票夹才能让史矛革意识到之前发生的都是什么，史矛革却仍旧尝试乐在其中。他甚至不厌其烦地邀请比尔博去参加酒会或派对，比尔博只答应过一次。就算翻出来自己压箱底的西服和最好的皮鞋，比尔博站在史矛革身边就像个侍者，行云流水般接住那些陌生人递过来的空酒杯。  
这种时候的史矛革身处聚光灯下，闪耀得让人睁不开眼，嘴角含着的笑意似有若无，让所有人都如履薄冰那般小心揣摩他的心意——伟大华丽的史矛革，甘道夫见他这幅模样，准会吹着自己花白胡子这么说。伟大华丽的史矛革在别人看不见的地方偷偷攥着比尔博的手腕不让他逃跑，但比尔博没想过逃跑。仰望史矛革的感觉并不讨厌，就算大多数时候这个先生像个傻子，但看着他的另一面让比尔博觉得新奇，他从来都不该认识这样一个高高在上的人，但只有辛宁这样的家伙才会去注意一个擦玻璃工，说要把他带回家。  
后来史矛革拉他躲在灯光照不到的角落里，比尔博瞥见他们不远处有一对男女在接吻，比尔博有点失神地看了一会儿，紧接着发现史矛革的眼神在那对男女和自己脸上来回切换。比尔博赶忙解释自己只是有点缺氧，刚刚那些女孩身上的香水味太重了。  
“我知道，”史矛革把他衬衫第一粒扣子解开，“你穿得像是个书呆子，不憋就怪了。”  
“反正就这一次，书呆子怎么了。”比尔博有点脸红，他不想看史矛革探究的眼神，于是又把目光落在那对男女身上，男人的手已经从女人的腰下移到臀部了，于是比尔博又赶紧把目光转回来，祈祷某些人办事能躲得更隐秘一些。

 

“我不该把你请出玻璃缸的，巴金斯，我突然觉得后悔了。”  
比尔博听见史矛革说后悔那两个字的时候，觉得心底像是被投了一颗石子，激起一圈又一圈的水纹。  
“交易随时都能结束，”比尔博干巴巴地接话，“今天过了不到两小时，优惠算你一小时也没关系。”  
史矛革又开始露出比尔博是他童年终结者的那个委屈的表情了，但他仍旧什么也没说，话锋一转，说要不打招呼提前离开派对，带比尔博去吃点好的：“如果你不想答应也没关系，我可以一个人去吃。”  
但辛宁先生的表情分明在说，如果你放我一个人去吃，我会哭的。  
比尔博答应了史矛革，还在最后又拐到别的地方吃了甜点。比尔博在回家的路上咬了一口史矛革手上的冰淇淋，之后史矛革若无其事地舔着比尔博咬过的位置，并且在尝试回咬比尔博手上那个的时候得到了坚定的拒绝。  
其实我今天过得很开心。这句话比尔博没有对正在自己家门前签支票的史矛革说出口，每次到这个环节，就是一天交易结束的时候，不仅提醒了史矛革也提醒了比尔博，今天这一切的发生到底是为了什么。  
这些都让比尔博觉得难过了，他轻轻地问：“我们什么时候能结束这一切呢？”  
“……我可以加钱。”史矛革如走钢丝那般用气声在试探了，他甚至不知道哪里出错了，比尔博要结束他们的交易。  
比尔博接过支票的时候只想说去你妈的，但是他尽职尽责地说了晚安，附赠一个微笑。  
史矛革非常感谢比尔博之后都没有再提起这句话。  
会为这项交易换衣服的不仅是比尔博还有史矛革，他会穿着拖鞋和T恤大短裤登门造访，带着微波炉爆米花和六听葡萄味的汽水，就像所有偶尔串门到朋友家打游戏的宅男，缠着比尔博煎牛排给他吃，也不一定是牛排，总之就是想吃肉，拒绝蔬菜。吃完了还会帮着比尔博洗盘子，虽然根本洗不干净。之后史矛革仍旧要在沙发上午睡，比尔博会为他拿来毯子，等史矛革睡着，比尔博会坐在沙发和矮几之间的地毯上看静音的电视，或者看史矛革。他在想等史矛革睡醒之后要做什么，买明天的食材还是收拾花园，或者干脆继续在沙发上烂着？  
偶尔静音的电视和史矛革平稳的呼吸声也会让比尔博睡着，他会躺在地毯上或者靠在沙发上。如果史矛革能幸运地比比尔博先醒，他就能偷偷看着比尔博睡觉的样子，然后用指尖轻触那圆润的鼻头，肉肉的脸颊还有柔软的嘴唇。  
这机会真的少之又少。  
可如果他们是伴侣的话，那么这些举动都不会有任何问题。史矛革还曾委婉地问过能不能过夜，比尔博也委婉地拒绝了，但史矛革没能理解比尔博的委婉，所以比尔博直白且坚定地拒绝了第二次。史矛革慢慢接受他俩这关系已经发展到头的现状了，他想不出来任何能改善现状的方法，只要比尔博不推远他，那么就足够好了——是的，只要比尔博还喜欢钱就行了。  
那天正好是购物日，史矛革看比尔博在认真比较两个从价位到外观都差不多的牛奶，回答着根本无所谓的问题，尽职尽责地推着购物车，被比尔博的姑妈逮个正着。那个姑妈一脸八卦旁敲侧击询问这个小伙子是不是巴金斯的伴儿，史矛革看比尔博一副为难的样子，诚实地对姑妈说他俩的关系基于金钱交易，完全没有情爱，非常单纯，不必担心。  
姑妈明显没有完全明白到底这句话意味着什么的时候，史矛革又说了他是掏钱的那一方。现在姑妈明白了，她捂住嘴巴惊得说不出话，比尔博索性破罐破摔地解释道：“他给得特别多。”  
接着巴金斯先生和自己姑妈冷冷地告别，两人不欢而散，辛宁先生这才意识到自己说错话了：  
“对不起。”  
“反正我也不喜欢她，没关系。”  
“我们的关系让你困扰吗？”史矛革咬了一下舌头，又是一句错误的问话。  
“你说呢，辛宁先生？”比尔博拿起了两块长得差不多的牛肋排，“你觉得哪一块更好？”  
史矛革说不上来，最后比尔博没有选择牛肋排，他买了一块牛腩回家做了炖菜。炖菜非常好吃，史矛革嚼着牛肉和比尔博谈了谈自己的家人，除了一年到头看不见一次外还是蛮好相处的。比尔博也告诉了史矛革他的家人，爸爸很早就去世了，但他有一个幸福的童年，直到母亲也去世了。  
看到史矛革接不上话，比尔博又补充道：“我和你一样，孑然一身，挺好的。”  
“所以我们可以在一起。”  
那应该有个拒绝，比尔博却犹豫了，他又犹豫了，绝不是因为钱，但他又不敢相信是喜欢。  
他不敢相信自己喜欢上了史矛革·辛宁这样的傻子，也不敢相信史矛革·辛宁这样的傻子会喜欢他。  
“你只是想免费蹭饭罢了。”  
“钱绝对不是问题，如果我能亲你一下，我可以给你买个米其林三星。”  
“如果你夸一个厨子他做的饭比肩米其林三星，他会想亲亲你的。”  
史矛革地舌头突然开始打结：“你做饭应该有五星那么多。”  
“恭维过头了，辛宁先生。”  
辛宁先生脸都悔绿了。  
那天最后，辛宁先生手上拎着比尔博帮他打包好的小饭盒，里面是比尔博亲手烤制的小饼干，仍旧站在比尔博的玄关上为他签支票。巴金斯看着他心满意足地签下那一串零，突然下定决心要做些什么了。  
“我不想要你的钱了，辛宁先生。”他突然宣布道。  
辛宁先生刚要签字的手抖得让史矛革的S打了好几个弯：“我做错什么了吗？”  
“没有，我只是不想再要你的钱了，我不想这样下去了。”  
“我可以加钱。”  
“这招从不管用，记得吗？”  
史矛革抓着那个小饭盒就像个小学生，他的焦急转变成了颓败，比尔博却还不知道怎么和史矛革开口，他突然意识到一个问题，是否史矛革觉得比尔博有趣是因为他一直都显得太难讨好了，如果比尔博反过来说喜欢他，那是不是就真的结束了，和史矛革说的那样，将已经失去诱惑的比尔博·巴金斯永远抛在脑后。  
“我其实一直都知道，巴金斯先生，那些支票里的钱你从没取过，可我只有这个，除了这个我不知道该拿什么换你。”  
巴金斯想告诉辛宁，那就拿你最珍贵的东西换我，但辛宁眼里全是放弃：“我就知道会有这么一天的，我不会再缠着你了，巴金斯先生。”  
“我的意思是，你可以来我家吃午饭，不用花钱，我们可以做朋友。”  
辛宁听后却古怪地笑了一下：“不用可怜我，巴金斯先生。”  
比尔博当时差点气哭，辛宁却自以为绅士地潇洒走远，事后开始想如何拐回比尔博家门口求巴金斯先生可怜可怜他。并暗暗发下毒誓再耍帅就是狗。  
没有去处无所事事的史矛革又回到了甘道夫的博物馆，这让甘道夫高兴得忘乎所以，但再漂亮的商品都让史矛革提不起兴趣，甘道夫说如果史矛革肯先求求他，他愿意给史矛革看点好东西。  
史矛革翻了一个大白眼，转身要走，甘道夫立马态度180度大转弯，开始求史矛革看最后一样展品，物超所值，童叟无欺。  
史矛革在甘道夫的指引下走到了展厅最角落的地方，昏暗的展柜里是一个正在擦玻璃的人。  
史矛革一时说不出话来，他把重心从左腿换回右腿，又从右腿换回左腿，才转头对甘道夫说：“可这个是不卖的。”  
“看看又不要钱。”甘道夫微笑起来，胡子因为弯曲的嘴唇而展开。  
史矛革蹑手蹑脚地走进，看到比尔博·巴金斯在这里的聚光灯下依旧明亮如星的眼睛，那些他曾偷偷触过的睫毛和发梢，温暖柔软的脸颊和嘴唇。史矛革开始理解什么叫倾家荡产了，他站在这里就像个乞丐，在比尔博·巴金斯的面前，他永远是个乞丐，就算他挖遍全世界的黄金，也不换到他唇角的饼干屑。  
比尔博再次踮起脚尖，想要够到上面的玻璃，史矛革赶忙低下头，想象与比尔博接吻的场景。  
直到他的两片嘴唇贴上了一对更软的。  
世界在死寂中沸腾起来，史矛革两手抬起，没有触碰到玻璃，却捏到了比尔博的肩头。接着史矛革受惊般将比尔博推远，正捏着一块方巾的比尔博再也忍不住哈哈大笑起来。  
这个展柜少一块玻璃。  
“我在大学是默剧表演社资深社员。”比尔博又开始当着史矛革的面擦空气中不存在的玻璃，甘道夫也发出了他特有的笑声，在两人的笑声中史矛革有点生气，但他更多觉得眩晕，他好像亲到比尔博了。  
“辛宁先生想雇我表演默剧吗？报酬是一个吻，刚刚的那场我已经收到了。”  
“一个吻？干什么都行吗？”  
比尔博皱了下眉头想提醒对方别会错意了，史矛革却眼疾手快捉住他的下巴又亲了一下，这回他百分之二百确定他亲到比尔博·巴金斯了，他的舌头都尝到巴金斯先生那股甜味了。  
比尔博收到了那个吻，他再次踮着脚贴近了辛宁先生的脸，扑闪了一下仿佛沾满了金色粉屑的睫毛，将史矛革扇得意乱神迷。  
“你想雇我干什么，辛宁先生？”  
“我想让你再亲我一下。”


End file.
